


Not Alone In The Dark

by EyellessDrak



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Major Character Injury, The Void, dark vs light, space needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyellessDrak/pseuds/EyellessDrak
Summary: This story is based on the "What If ?" version of "healing What has Been Broken" By Harrish6 were Error never jumped into the void but still encountered Null and Void.It takes place a little time after that.And i do not own any of the charactersexept for my oc and this version of the Void God.Error is the forced destroyer.Forced to kill billions.Force because Fate failed at being responsible with his child.He pays for someone else mistake.And Fate thought that nobody wouldpity that child ?That nobody would want to do the right thing ?Now Destiny protect him.But she can't make him stop the necessary killing for the Multiverse Balance needs a DestroyerBut maybe someone else can.Or at least, lessen it.And it appears that the Void have a little revenge to get on FateHelping the one that had been tortured by Him and the Anti-Void is one sweet way to hit two haughty birds with one rock.Moreover a rock created by Fate's little spoiled child.And for that he will need to CHANGE that rock, bad things will have to be done.But the sweet little taste of karma hitting them is irresistible





	1. Unwanted Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Healing What Has Been Broken (Old Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467204) by harrish6. 



Destiny messing with Fate's multiverse hasn't passed unnoticed, and it caught more then one god attention.

Most of them would just shrug it off, nothing really new, those two never really got along.

But one certain someone got attentive, looking at how Destiny proceeded to free her child from Fate's strings. And it gave him ideas.

From a long time Void had been plotting revenge on Anti-Void for breaking the statu-quo they had, a truce between one-another 'To not get involved with another's god plan" and they did that and worse by torturing them, Anti made a deal with Fate and helped him torturing said living and SENTIENT being. They are supposed to end them after a time, and Void had to admit it, he actually enjoy scattering poeples between time and space, and so does Anti, enjoying to drive them mad before making them fade away in time and space.

But Anti broke that truce, so Void was more then willing to make him pay, as Fate allowed Anti to gain more place and slightly tip the balance between the two.

And that Balance should NOT be tipped at all cost, for it is the very fabric of reality and all the others multiverses are in danger.

So now here he was, searching for a child of his own in that crowded Multiverse, the Destroyer may have been healing recently, he still had a job to do and the Creator was not helping, he needed some help.

Void after a while remebered a quite particular copie of ScienceTale, he always _even if he wouldn't admit it_ liked, that little AU had quite a unusual sans, half-scientist/half-warrior and who was doing a lot of research about Void's domain and unconsciously freeing himself from a bit of Fate's strings.

The little one was pretty smart, even if he cared about others too much for his own good, the first time the human started a genocide run when he saw that said human was hurt he had ran to them and proceed to heal them, he only noticed the monster dust after taking a better look for potentially hidden wounds, hopefully he was quick to hide his emotions and managed to play the innocent until the Judgement Hall fight and he still goes on with that attitude everytime.

Sadly the creator didn't make him a gentle and caring brother, that one was selfish and brutal, giving poeples the 'happy family' act, and that sans suffered a lot from that, it taught him how to hide emotions and fake them to the perfection, actually he might be one of the best at this in that Multiverse. For all of those reasons Void enjoyed watching the Sans.

So yeah he pretty much like the little guy, but now he will have to break him in order to get him ready to help higher beings, he will make him become his agent, and that will come in a sadly painfull way for the VOID is made of pain in it's own way.

Void then asked Luck for a little favor, to let a accident happen, the sans's LUCK STAT was high enough to prevent any big accident to happen, it only took Void to tell him about all the chaos that would happen in the future and also the fact that it would annoy Fate. Luck is the winner in all the possible outcomes. Void know how his logic works.

So here he goes, watching as the sans finish a mechanical portal to his domain, oh did he wished he wouldn't have to do that to get karma to kick Fate's ass.

 

This far everything went like usual, no major events and i had time since it was only be a few hours since the kid started a new run. Still had that gut feeling but nothing new, it happens everytime i'm doing a mechanical portal so i brushed it off my thoughts.

As i started to put the machine in i took notes of the record, something was slightly different, a weird blip that goes to the deepest degrees, as i try to find a explaination the portal burst open.

How ??!! I just started pulling magic in it it shouldn't have happened that fast !! And now the records are going wild, what the hell are these stats ??? They are insane !! Something like that would only result in-!!!

I frozed when it hit me, the portal is going to get out of control and the void might absorb the whole world !! And who knows if it could pass to other AU's !!! What did i do to get such consequences ??

I'll think about it later, i need to cut down the power before-

 

 

010001010101001001010010010011110101001001010011

0100011001000001010010010100110001010101010100100100010100100000010100110101100101010011010101000100010101001101

 

PORTAL/UNCONTROLLED

 

01010011010101010100001101000011010001010101001101010011

DESTINATION/VOID/REACHED

POWER/SELF-SUSTAINING

 

///ERROR////

DETECTION/EXPENTION/VOID

 

/ALERT/

EVACUATION OF THE UNIVERSE HIGHLY RECOMMENDED

 

SEND S.O.S TO /MULTIVERSE ?

ADMIN/NO

S.O.S ABORTED

ADMIN/DELETE ALL DATA

...........

DATA DELETED

ADMIN/AUTO-DESTRUCT SYSTEM

AUTO-DESTRUCT COUNT DOWN STARTED

 

3

 

 

2


	2. In Memory Of

A body was falling into the darkness of the void, oppening his eyesockets the skeleton panicked, questions fusing through his mind now too fuzzy to feel what was happening to his body. 

And yet someone answered him.

"Where am i ??!!"

" _Nowhere, everywhere_ "

the voice was echoing through his entire being, it was like the person was wispering in his ears holes yet it was far away.

"W-what do you want ??!"

" _something that you cannot give me yet_ "

Trembling like a leaf from the burning cold floating in the place his mind was a confused mess yet it was still making sense thanks to his scientific trained logic.

"W-what are you gonna do ?!"

" _Something that do not need to be explained, for you will experienced it_ "

 

He knew what it was, this place, the Void, known by anyone familiar with dimentional portals, for it will tear appart whoever step in it, no matter if they are Gods or Mortals.

Closing his eyesockets even if it was plain dark he waited for it, his mind racing with anticipation and his body screaming protestations for the pain that was yet to come.

But the pain never came. For it started since he found himself here, he doesn't know how, he cannot explain it, but it's when he was preparing himself it suddendly revealed itself.

Tearing every fibre of his body appart he could _feel them_ been torn off. 

 

O n e.

 

B y .

 

O n e.

 

It got worse when he started crying, his tears were getting destroyed even before they start running down his cheeks and started attacking his very core. And it was all too long. It felt like ages were passing by.

 

And they did passed...

 

until there is nothing left but a soul.

 

Void approached it, strangely carefull with his movements, all he could focus on was that little soul alone in the empty yet full black space. When he tried to grab it the soul vibrated in pure fear. He stopped.

he didn't knew how to react, even though it wasn't the first time a soul was showing fear while in his domain. he approached again and a spark ignited the little soul, covering it in pale greenish halo of flames and then he understood.

the soul was scared because it knew...

For the first time It knew what he was going to do.

Never before he could have been anticipated, but that mortal soul did.

And was scared to loose all it's memory, joyous ones, painfull ones, memories of regrets, memories of achievement.

So Void choosed to ACT instead of forcing it to happen, taking the little soul closer, feeling something he doesn't remember ever feeling before, and he finished what he started, taking new codes for the little soul, forming a new body, gifting it a special ability.

when it was done he holded the frail body close to him and whispered

The small whisper echoed through the place

And so it was their first true memory.

And so was born the Agent of the Void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very satisfied with that chapter but i felt like adding more wasn't good either, so i tried differents version and it was the one that looked correctly achieved for me in the end.
> 
> I hope you'll like it and sorry to have you all waiting for so long for just a short chapter in the end.
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter !! i promise he'll be longer sice you all will meet the so called Agent of the Void.


	3. Run Till It's Over

** _YarnTale53_ **

"Where ?"

**_ Timeline611 _ **

"When did i-?"

** _Usefull to both Creation and Destruction_ **

"Everything's so weird, what's the point ?"

** _Perfect_ **

"Something's wrong-"

"Hey can you hear me ?"

Airdura was having a normal day, another neutral timeline, it looked like the human decided to search for every line of dialogue possible. Not that he mind, those where the longest timelines and it would give him time to visit the others YarnTales, since Yarn- The Original Yarntale!Sans -Was busy again at a Original Council meeting, seriously it's like he have to go every 5 resets at one of thoses, he had to see if there wasn't any problem with the 10 other YarnTale after his own.

That's how it worked for them, copies had to watch over each others but the original couldn't do it all so they put up a system, each new creation has to watch over the 10 next copies and give support for any kind of issue, it being a Chara deciding to play a genocide loop or Flowey trying something not meant to be in the storyline of the copy, they couldn't go to the original one unless the copy started corrupting or if the Virus, Nightmare's gang or the Destroyer was in one of them, if so they had to stay away and let the Original and the Creator deal with it. It's forbidden to get involved, to many risk to attract attention and to become next on their list.

At least Yarn was a kind Original, having a SOUL as soft as his name, he would listen to any of them whenever they needed someone to talk to, honestly Airdura was gratful to being created as a Yarn!Sans, he heard many things from Coarsewooll -he was created after him and is another fell version of YarnTale- about how others treated their copies, more like not cared about them, he usually would leave the details to his imagination and gods sometimes he would curse the creator for this gift. really just thinking about tales of fights between copies of UnderFell was enough to make him pale at a alarming speed and send shivers all along his spine, at least it would made Coarsewool laugh and relax for a moment, he would ask him for some stories each time the other was feeling down, his world wasn't a happy one so he was willing to go through those kinds of feelings if it made one of those under his wing happy, even if for only a brief moment.

He always was like this, thinking about the others when no one would mention them, sometimes though he wondered if Ink really cared about them all, sure he would fight off the biggest threats of the multiverse to protect them but then why make such painfull worlds for others to live in ? Yarn told him that the Creator was bound to his creativity, it was who he is, and had no choice but to ACT on it and CREATE. No matter what kind of hell or heaven he was putting life in. Still sounded like the Creator was cursed to him, but he couldn't do anything. He was just a copy, not that good at fighting just the basics of a "one in sans place" but he really HATED it at times, to protect someone you should build a shield around them, not wait for a threat to hit then act after the wrong is done, he was named after the airdura fabric for a reason, he always felt like he had to protect them of any burns fate would trow at others.

But while deep in thought he didn't realised he had walked to the frozen lake in Snowdin forest. It was only luck that stopped him to step on it. though skipping to a stop in such short notice made him stumble a bit, almost loosing balance but he was able to get a grip on a weeping willow, gosh, how many times was this tree going to save his skull ?

Yet before he could thank anything for this tree to exist he noticed a strange shape on the lake's surface, he didn't noticed it a first but the fog usually around the place started to desepear- weird when you think it only do so once every 12 resets-  cleaning his view and panicking his mind at what he was seeing.

There on the cold ice was a skeletal body, only partially covered by a abyss black piece of fabric and without a second thought he teleported right by the other's side, picking him up gently while checking for injuries, seeing none he grabed the piece of fabric and teleported back to his home plotting the stranger on the couch as gently as he could -couldn't put them in his room, way to messy...- a few more teleportations between his room and here and the other was all warm and cozy, though even with all the noise he made he should have woken up, Airdura was starting to fear the other had entered and hypothermique coma. Oh no what if he was too late and the other already entered the coma state while he was doing all of those teleportations ?? WHAT IF THE FIRST ONE TO TAKE HIM HERE AGRAVATED HIS STATE ???!!!

\- Brother i'm home !!! You better not be-... Panicking ?

Now Foehn has seen a lot of weird things happening around his brother and even though THIS wasn't the weirdest, it definitly was a new kind.

Usually by this time he would find his brother asleep on the couch covered by one of his unfinished work-piece but right now on the couch was the most lost looking skeleton he's ever seen, curled up in a fabric he didn't recognise while looking at his panicking brother on the other side of the room, making gesture that might as well represent what was going on in his skull. So he calmly walked toward his brother while stretching his arms and then proceeded to gently grip his brother's shoulder and gave him a mighty slap that resonated across the house immediatly followed by deep silence.

"Brother ?"

"I-I am fine, just.. really needed that one thank you"

"I'm glad it worked but now would you care to explain what happened and introduce me to this counterpart of yours ?"

"Oh right.. uuuh... I don't know who they are, they were unconscious on the Glass Lake, so i brought them here to help and they wouldn't wake up so i thought 'What if i was too late and-' "

"Stop right there or you're gonna panick again. And i think everything is going to be just fine, just look, they have already woken up"

Foehn pointed the strange skeleton as he walked toward them bringing his brother with him. They stopped a feet away as to not scare them but it seemed like they were lost in their thoughts, mouthing words yet no sound could be heard. Airdura stepped further, slowly and gently nudging the other's shoulder to get his attention since he looked to be "in the zone".

"Hey can you hear me ?"

The reaction was instantaneous, head snapping up and lone eyelight ragaining life instantly, body stiffening and backing away slightly as his grip on the dark fabric tightened greatly. If anything the skeleton looked unsure and confused, seeing this Airdura relaxed his body as he smiled gently.

"Hello, i'm glad to see that you look to be fine, don't worry neither my brother, Foehn, and I will hurt you, in fact we only want to help you, by the way my name is Airdura, it is a pleasure to meet you."

As they waited for a answer the other eyed them carefully, taking in the details of each one. The closest one, Airdura seemed to be wearing some sort of blue waterproof sweater, tights brown running pants along with cyan sport shoes, eyelights a delicate orange with a safe feeling to them.

The other one, Foehn was quite tall compared to his brother, he was wearing a green T-Shirt with orange basketball shorts and yellow/reddish boots, his eyelights a strong orange color while his face was serious yet kind.

All in all it made no sense to him.

Remembering the question he decided to shrug, not knowing really what else to do. The tall one immediatly went into action walking toward a staircase not far behind him

"I am gonna get you some new clothes, it's not good to stay in freezing cold ones."

Just then something seemed to click in Airdura's skull.

"He doesn't have anything else but this fabric brother."

"WHAT ?!" Foehn sundendly sprinted and in mere seconds he was back with a whole outfit in his arms. outstreching them he handed the clothes to the mystery guest who took it all in one hand, the left one still hidden behind the fabric that covered him. Airdura took the oportunity to speak as silence settled.

"We are gonna make some hot coffee while you're changing, is that okay ?" He asked cautiously.

The other nodded and he then waited for them to leave the room before finally letting go of the fabric, looking properly at the outfit that had been handed to him, there was a sky blue T-shirt, brown pants then black and white boots, putting them on he felt his body getting warmer, it was a strange feeling, having getting used to the cold but it wasn't damaging his body so he will go with it but the feeling of his bare arms wasn't welcomed so he quickly putted the fabric over himself again, snuggling slightly into it. Shuffling was heard from the kitchen turning his head there was Airdura standing beside a wall next to it, both his skeletal hands over his closed sockets.

"Are you done yet ?" He asked quite casually.

"Mmm" A humming answered them, decovering their sockets he smiled warmly as he took in the sight of the now clothed skeleton when he looked suddendly strucked by something.

"I know it sound out of the blue but i was thinking, would you let me use the fabric you have to make you a coat of some sort ? You seem to really care about it and carrying it like this might not always be easy, i can promise you that i will use it in it's entirety, no left-overs, what do you think ?"

The skeleton thought for a moment, they didn't knew where they would have to go in the future so might as well make good use of what's handed to him, nodding they uncovered themselves giving it to the smaller skeleton who smiled brightly before running upstairs and seemingly diving into their room ?

"If that doesn't make his day i'm giving up on joining the royal guard." Foehn joked as he walked out of the kitchen, two mugs in hands walking toward the stranger he handed him one wich the other hesitantly took.

'When awkward wing it.' Foehn thought as he saw the other watch carrefully the content of his mug, he decided to start sipping his own, the other studying his movement before doing the same, soon focusing on it.

Now what made Foehn abruptly stop was because the other was drinking it all in one go ! The strange skeleton sipping only once, nothing was left and now looking confusingly at him while he was debating on wether the other had naturally a high pain tolerance or was just really good at hiding it, because while the top of the beverage might be just warm the rest should be still burning hot !!... Ah, fuck it. For good measures he'll keep drinking his own as well, drowning his thoughts with the burning feeling his taste-buds and throat gave him back... Oh dear Asgore he regretted that. Immediatly breaking into a coughing fit at the pain, his hand going to his throat, it lasted a eternity for him but soon enough ended as fresh air re-filled his insides. He hoped he didn't worried the other too much, looking up he freezed in place at what he saw.

Sharp, black marked fingertips of a skeletal hand inches from his face, the owners unique eyelight faintly glowing a gentle grass like green, though something made him shivers in pure fear as they met gazes, the other was staring back at him in such a unselting way, even acknowledging the worried look, he felt like he HAD to FEAR what was facing him, his very SOUL suddendly screaming to run, to fight, to pray. Unknown faults crawling up his spine, a silent promise of pain like no other echoing in his skull, just like the silent wind before a storm, he knew something was about to come and his body finally prepared itself to run for-

"I'M DONE !!!"

Snapped back from his thoughts and the VOID that seemed to have taken home inside his skull by Airdura's loud appearance Foehn backed away from the stranger as slowly and unsuspicioulsy as he could, never leaving the green-eyed skeleton out of his sight all the while gratefull that the other's gaze was turned to his brother. Speaking of wich Airdura waisted no time running downstairs missing a lot of steps in the process, when he finally faced the stranger he quickly handed him a green trench coat the inside made of the pure black fabric doubled by grass green linen fabric on the outside, the trench even had a hood, the skeleton waisted no time putting it on.

"It's Linen on the oustide and in between i putted my favorite waterproof fabric, just in case, you never know." Airdura shot with a bright smile.

"Thank you."

The answer given took both Foehn and Airdura off-guard, the voice had a eerie undertone, the sound not seeming to echo around like any voice would while in their house, but Airdura quickly brushed it off, he knew for a fact that not all sanses had the same voice having heard of the Destroyer glitched one or just the sound as calm as a river coming from his original, so he didn't noticed his brother's pale face looking warily at the other and not trying to hide it anymore, he'll ask later.  
He was about to speak when his brother cut him off.

"How about I show you around town and grab something for you to eat from Grillby's shop while we're at it ? All these emotions must have gotten you hungry am I right ?"

The skeleton seemed to think for a moment before looking at their stomach area putting a hand over it before looking back at him.

"Yes that would be nice of you."  
"It's settled then bro why don't go take a break, it's been pretty rough for you in the last hour, you're tired."

Now Airdura would have questioned it but he knew when not to, especially when Foehn asked with a _nice_ smile, backing away slowly he nodded already feeling the Adrenaline wearing off, looking at the stranger he hoped that his brother wouldn't be too rough but that was all he could do as he left and heard the front door open and close as he entered his room, full of unfinished work-pieces.

He was walking by Foehn side when it started. Felling the emptiness in his stomach starting creeping up to his SOUL, a whisper yelling through his body but he held it back, he knew something was up with the one beside him, since he was about to ACT based on his instincts back in the house the other changed, like he had took a mask off the other's face and he doubted it would lead somewhere far from pain but just as he was about to speak he was forcibly thrown in between two buildings and held against a wall, the chatter from the street seeming far as he felt the wind coming from the forest where the alleyway seemingly leaded to.

"Alright playtime's over. I don't know why you guys thought it would be a good idea but i got news for you I'm not falling for it so unless you want to enter a world of hurt you will stay still while I call the original YarnTale and answer our every questions, if you do I'm pretty sure the council will show you Mercy when everything is said and done."

Foehn smirked when he saw the others eyesockets widen

"That's a threat."  
"Looks like you do have a-"

He stopped when he felt sharp metacarps tear through the right side of his face, his soul couldn't process what happened, it should be in pain but there was none coming, blood marrow and dust were falling, spilling onto the snow below, he looked at the other for answers and stumbled back, shrieking in pure terror at what he saw. Curled up and frantically backing against the opposite wall he never heard the other's running but wasted little time trying get his phone and finally called Yarn, not even even calling for help but for the other to STOP whatever he saw, because he knew that if nobody showed up in the next minute.

Nothing would remain.

** Not even memories. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell-lo readers, chapter posted after ages and it would have been a lot sooner had I not been debating with myself over letting you guys on a cliffhanger or not so cliffhanger it is, don't worry the next chapter is being written art Block's finally over!!!
> 
> Now about the chapter:  
> It was a pain in the ass to start it, like a funking high Hill when you just want to walk and have some fresh air.  
> And i get that Foehn's change of demeanor might seem suddendly but it will make sense, without spoiling :  
> he saw something  
> and that was enough of a proof to understand his reasons, but as you saw yourselves he isn't the smartest tool in the characters box of this universe and actions have consequences.  
> "Drastic times call for drastic measures"  
> Well here comes some drastic consequences and Karma isn't done yet, our little guy has a lot left to learn.  
> So that's all for now though I would love to hear from you guys about the story, good or bad, long or short, comments help a lot keeping a writer motivated so to anyone who had posted a comment or voted ? Thank you so much ! You have no idea how it just makes my day !
> 
> Quick question: What do you think Foehn saw in that alley ?  
> I wonder what you guys saw.


	4. Count Down To The Sky

" It's a threat."

_**60** _

That's how the dam broke, his body responded immediatly something taking control over his conscience and when he was put back he could feel the nice warm blood and marrow already cooling down on his hand, using his left one he gripped at the wall and ran into the forest his senses blacked out as he was screamed at for what happened.

_What were you waiting for ?!_   
_Do you even realise it had you at it's mercy ?!_   
_You could've been hurt !_   
_You could've been killed !!_

A minute was all it took to kill someone, to crush a SOUL. The other used it for something else. Luck was on his side but for how long ? The wheel always get back to turning and now he ran, ran to where the pain felt less heavy on his soul, where that feeling that had been gawking at him since he first ignited his eyelights, he ran to where the pain end.

_**50** _

  
Breath as frantic as it could be he screamed, mind body spirit and SOUL focused on one thing, a way to survive.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN !!! IF NOBODY COMES THERE WILL BE NO SURVIVOR, IT WILL END EVERYTHING, PLEASE !!!"

. . .

"PLEASE, PLEASE TELL HIM QUICKLY THERE'S NOT MUCH TIME LEFT!!"

. . .

"PLEASE! JUST . . please stop it..."  
S

unking to the ground he let himself fall, hope was dying fast in him, he could only watch blankly time unfold before him.

_**40** _

Airdura had awoken from his nap with Foehn's scream. He scrambled to his legs running outside after grabbing a coat, he had the feeling something would go wrong but _thi_ s ?  
It wasn't something that could be planned, seeing his brother surrounded by healers and trying to fight them off weakly as a large portion of his skull was covered in blood and the rest shredded like if a bear had slapped him? Something had definitly been at play and his brother paid for it. The question of if he deserved such consequences was erased as the two met gazes and Airdura felt a weight on his shoulders as the other pointed at the small pound of blood and trail leading in the forest, so he ran, praying whatever gods that are watching that it wasn't too late yet.

_**30** _

Panting heavily and crumbling onto his knees the young monster tried to comprehend what was going on, Questions swirling in his stamina induced mind. Why did his soul hurt? Why not anymore? What happened in that alley? Why doesn't he remember? Why does it felt right? Why why why ??!!

"WHY ??!"

He screamed in confusion and fear but not even a echo would answer him.

"I just want to understand, why is it happening, why am I here, why does it hurted so much, why did he do this... Why is it like this?"

The adrenalin leaving his body he slumped onto what he assumed was a tree trunk by the feeling on his spine. Looking up he recognised the shape of a weeping willow, but it was wrong, it was dead; unmoving and never changing, but it was like it never grew once, like it was born dead.

** "It has been created this way" **

Looking sharply on his left he met gazes with a bird.  
Set on one of the roots it only had the shape of a bird, it's body seemed to not reflect any light making it impossible to make out any features it might have, the only contrast was it's pure white dots for eyes. One other thing that stood out was it's posture, looking like it was ready to pounce at every given moment, the outline of ruffled sharp feathers trailing down the spine was a red flag that would ring anyone's alarms.

But not to him.  
Putting his right hand on the trunk of the dead tree he asked softly.

"Why does he feel so wrong and I so right ?"

**"Because he is not meant to be this way. This tree should have been a show of life but the Creator made a mistake. It's code is fragile it is why your instincts led you here, it is your entry into a feast that will appease your pain, your hunger and free the mistake from torment"**

"But how ?"

**"You will end his suffering, this creation may be dead but it will never be allowed to decay and pass by the rules of this universe, for it believes it's place is still among the living. I know your respect for life, but a world that allows such contradiction should not exist, it is a waste of a much needed space. I am not one to allow another to step out of line and this crosses it."**

"How is your  opposite involved with that ?"

**"See the multiverse as a box filled with bubbles, my domain as the space all around and my opposite's the thin mix that solidify and shape the bubbles. But he is slowly coating it in that mix of his, it cannot be, space is needed for everything to exist in the first place. That's where you come in, the movement that will pop bubbles and restore as much needed balance."**

"What part is playing that tree then ?"

**"He is a vivid and present representation of where you can** **access the codes of a world. Slash him so you can appease your hunger. Eat the Codes and I will be able to devour the universe."**

"It is all it would take ?"

** "A simple action to unleash consequences." **

The young skeleton rose to his feet facing the tree. Aiming his right hand he slashed the air in front of him, trusting the Void's words. As he did so he felt his soul pulsating with a feeling he doesn't remember he ever felt before but it pushed a smile onto his face still. Everything felt so right in that moment, it was the right thing to do, he felt so. He _kne_ w so.

The tree crumbled into nothingness as a portal to the codes appeared in front of him.   
He knew what to do next.  
As everything fall into place before his very eyes, he tore the codes from the portal and ate them, pain leaving he relished in the feeling.

**Time** ** is up. **

  
All the while somewhere else in the universe a scream of pure agony echoed everywhere.  
The universe left to die as figures left and as a parent cried for it's child's painfull end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell-lo !!  
> Okay so new chapter out and boy do I have things to say.
> 
> First I want to explain Void's choice of action because while most of the others gods like Fate and Destiny do things from behind the scenes, literally pulling the strings Void isn't too kind on holding back, if he does something it is not halfway, he would spend aeons teaching his agent if he has to, he won't whisper nor scream because he can do both at the same the same time making sure he is heard clearly in the process. Although he hates when when one step out of line or when something does not go the way it was meant to be. If things must change they must change the right way.
> 
> Now about our little agent I cannot say much but just know that being formed by the VOID gave him knowledge, knowledge even beyond Error's and Ink's own, giving him a more outsider point of view, though it all came to a price and that is instability. Physical and mental expect it to hit hard because the consequences are nowhere close to a shattering dam.
> 
> I can't wait to show you guys the interaction he will have with everyone else, I'm going to have way to much fun. Also in maybe two or three chapter i'm pretty sure your gonna want me dead. Just so it's clear I'll shut myself in a bunker when times come.
> 
> Now if you have any question feel free to ask, I'll answer the best I can without spoiler.
> 
> Little head up here, you guys are gonna hate in a few chapters. hence a new tag added to the story
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed !


End file.
